


第七章

by Moonbyultopfan



Series: 文多情的幸福生活 2 [7]
Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/M, moonrene, moonsun, wheebyul
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:02:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27008527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonbyultopfan/pseuds/Moonbyultopfan
Relationships: Couple - Relationship
Series: 文多情的幸福生活 2 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962121
Kudos: 1





	第七章

身为好闺蜜的金容仙当然要求裴珠泫带上自己的男朋友和他们一起聚聚会，顺便想着自己可以帮她把把关，毕竟自己也找到了个好归宿，然而自己的好闺蜜当然不能落下。而且自己从来没有见过裴珠泫提起自己的男朋友，也发现她除了上班就是和自己逛街根本没有时间陪男朋友所以才会鼓起勇气让她带上自己家亲爱的跟他们聚一聚。

“啊？约他出来？”

“对啊，难道你说你有男朋友是骗我的？”

“不是啦，只是我觉得你这样问有点突然，哈哈…”

“怎么了，他是不是对你做了什么事为什么你好像看起来很慌张？你不怕告诉我，如果他真的做出什么无法原谅的事情我一定会让星帮你的！”

“没有没有，他对我很好！只是他很忙我怕他不能！”

“忙？难道他不需要吃饭吗？”

“也不是就他最近公司很多事情需要处理，所以恐怕不行！”见到金容仙如此坚持，让裴珠泫不禁感到害怕，文星伊当然不能出现，但是自己要上哪儿去找来一个人冒充自己的男友呢？而金容仙见到她在那儿不知所措，也就不再逼她了，还让珠泫当心当心她的男友会不会在外面有小三之类的，还教了珠泫很多测试他的方法，仿佛自己身经百战一样。

当天晚上，金容仙就告诉文星伊珠泫现在所面对的问题，还让文星伊去打听打听好让金容仙去测试那人是不是对裴珠泫真心的。

“什么？你这是自寻烦恼吧？他们的事情就让他们自己去解决吧！我们不应该去插手别人的感情生活吧？”文星伊当然不傻，绝对不可以让容和辉人发现自己和裴珠泫的事。他一手抚摸着正躺在他怀里金容仙的头，另外一手到处游荡。

“你说得也对！就让她自己去处理吧！真棒我的星~”说着金容仙就亲吻上文星伊，而他也不可能放过这个机会，反客为主，然后成功把城堡攻下。

Ji 情后，金容仙就沉沉地睡着了，文星伊发现辉人好像还没到房间来就主动去查看。结果贴心的辉人因为发现文星伊和金容仙正在忙就默默退出房间到客厅去等待，结果就不小心睡着了。文星伊看着睡在沙发上的辉人，很是可爱就把她拍起来设为壁纸。欣赏完辉人的美颜后，文星伊就把她抱回房里去。那天文星伊又是一夜好梦。

隔天一早，文星伊就到公司去，但今天裴珠泫既然迟到了？平时她都会早到或者准时到公司但现在已经半个小时过去了她还没到公司，所以文星伊就马上打电话给她但一次都没有被接通，让文星伊很是担心。裴珠泫一向都是很有交代不会像现在一样。

“文总，十分钟后就是董事会了...”

“等等，秀晶！帮我把今天的行程都延后吧！我有事要处理！”也不等秀晶回话，文星伊就马上冲了下去，飞车到他们的公寓去。原本半小时的行程，文星伊只用了十分钟就到了。

“亲爱的？”文星伊一进屋就去找裴珠泫，最后裴珠泫裹在棉被里，文星伊上前一看，只见裴珠泫满脸发红，冒着汗，一摸才发现她的温度高得吓人。吓得文星伊马上把她公主抱起来，载到医院去。

在外面等待的文星伊很是着急，根本坐立不安，只希望裴珠泫能没事。当护士叫到他时，他直接冲了进去。医生告诉文星伊他已经开了药让裴珠泫吃等会儿就会退烧了，让他放心还顺便问了文星伊的身份，文星伊告诉医生自己是她的男友。文星伊当然把裴珠泫转到单人房，然后在等待她清醒的同时，自己也跟秀晶解释一番让她可以把自己的工作安排好。

终于珠泫清醒了，文星伊一上前就问她的状况然后赶紧把医生叫来检查。

“裴小姐已经退烧了。”

“那就好，谢谢医生！”文星伊听见裴珠泫已经退烧了就放心了，还亲了一下她的额头。

“但是…”文星伊和裴珠泫就同时把头转向医生。

“因为刚刚裴小姐还没清醒所以我们就没有说，但是想请问一下裴小姐这位先生是你的男朋友吗？”

“是的，医生你有什么话就直说吧！”文星伊又紧张了把裴珠泫的手紧紧牵着。

“好的，其实裴小姐刚刚我们帮你检查的时候发现你已经有三个星期的身孕了。所以还请您多多休息，保重身子，没什么事的话我们就先去忙了。”医生说完就先离开了，给俩人空间去消化这件事情。

“你说医生会不会在跟我们开玩笑啊？”文星伊好不容易从惊吓中反应过来，就说出这句话，不多不少把裴珠泫气得不轻。还站起来要出去找医生对质但裴珠泫就拉着他的手。

“你觉得医生会那这种事来开玩笑吗？”

“我不是让你吃药了吗！为什么你还会怀孕！”文星伊当场恼羞成怒，大声骂了裴珠泫，而她也开始觉得委屈起来了。

“我有吃啊！但连医生都不敢保证一定不会中，难道你能保证吗！”裴珠泫哭了起来。

几分钟过去了，俩人都没开口说话。

再多几分钟过去了，文星伊开口让裴珠泫去打胎，说这孩子不能留。

“你不会把我们的事情告诉容仙她们对吧？”裴珠泫静静地说着。又是一阵沉默，文星伊每次一遇见问题只会选择沉默，间接把问题抛回给其他人。

“你不是说过你不会在意这些的吗？所以我才跟你继续发展下去！但你现在既然这样质疑我？”

“原来我在你眼里就是一个玩玩的而已对吧？你从来就没有爱过我！”文星伊也觉得自己好像太过分了，想着要安慰她但现在说什么都是错的，所以他就直接拿了外套出去留下裴珠泫一个人在病房里，并且留下一句我们先冷静一下吧！裴珠泫觉得自己就是贱才会让自己走到这一步。想着想着裴珠泫就睡着了，文星伊其实也就坐在病房外冷静，进去就发现她已经睡着了，看着她的睡颜文星伊也跟着睡着了。

“怎么星没有在办公室里啊？他去哪儿了？”辉人带着做好的便当到公司来但见不到人就问了秀晶。

“他在医院。”

“什么，医院？！他在哪一间医院我马上过去！”辉人得到消息后马上赶到医院顺便通知了容仙。

俩人到达医院，进到病房只见文星伊喂着裴珠泫吃粥，四个人就这样对望着。


End file.
